The Cat's Meow
by little-borgia
Summary: Not sure if it'll be a one shot or longer, but Alex catches Cat's eye.
1. Chapter 1

Cat Grant was used to people fawning over her. They laughed at her jokes and complimented her impeccable fashion. But this ... she was no equipped to handle this.

She watched her squeaky clean assistant talk to this mystery woman. She was tall and wore tight jeans and a fitted leather jacket. She was a badass and a hot one at that. But when Cat approached, this woman didn't even compliment her on her good hair day or her new Michael Kors dress. Was this girl blind or just defiant.

Instead of pushing the subject, Cat sat in her office, her latte cup pressed against her lips. She studied this girl, trying to figure out her deal.

"What is she doing?" Alex whispered, trying not to glance. It was impossible not to feel Cat's eyes burning into her.

"I don't know. It isn't a conference call," Kara whispered.

"So she just stares at you?" Alex took a bite of her burger.

"We both know who she's looking at," Kara whispered, nibbling on a fry. She smiled, secretly loving Alex's discomfort. Her older sister was always so calm and collected, it was a little nice to see her this way.

"Kira!" Cat barked a respectable amount of time after Alex left. "My office, now."

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara held the notebook, ready to take orders.

"The girl. Who is she?"

"Alex?" She asked.

"Alex what?"

"Alex...andra?" Kara muttered, confused.

"Are you a lesbian?" She tilted her head, amused.

"Um, no. But my sister is," she chuckles nervously.

"That's your sister?" Her eyes widened. "I have a job for you," she smiled. Kara knew that victorious smile all too well.

Luckily, Alex owed Kara or else this dinner would never have happened. Kara didn't understand it. After all, Cat Grant had an ex-husband and no history of a girlfriend. Even still, she knew better than to question the queen of media.

"Alexandra-" Cat smiled.

"Alex," she corrected.

"Strange nickname. Why not Lexie or Ally or Xandra?"

"Well, Xandra isn't a name," Alex offered a wry smile. "But my parents called me Alex and it stuck." She shrugged, taking a sip of her water.

"Do you always do what your parents say?" Cat couldn't resist.

"Didn't your mother call you Kitty? Isn't Cat just the grownup version of a kitty?" Alex challenged. The remark caught Cat off guard and her water went down the wrong pipe, making her cough.

"Touché," she finally whispered. "So tell me about yourself."

"I went to National City Med School..."

"This isn't a job interview. I don't care where you went to school," she lied.

"If it isn't a job interview, what is it?" Alex fired back.

"What do you want it to be?" Cat asked sensually.


	2. Chapter 2

"I read here that CatCo Worldwide Media—"

"Alex! Enough!" Kara snapped.

"What is it, Kira?" Alex mimicked Cat's speech, which only agitated Kara more. It was weird for Cat to be so enthralled with Alex, but Cat was impossible to understand. Alex, on the other hand knew better. Why was Alex mentioning Cat so much? Had she slipped into yet another parallel universe?

"Stop it. You hate her!"

"No, you hate her," Alex narrowed her gaze, staring her little sister down.

"Who's side are you on?" Kara demanded, her hands on her hips as she stood up alongside the couch.

"Kara…" Alex chastised then stopped. "Wait, are we seriously fighting over this?" She and Kara rarely fought and there was no reason for Kara to have such a negative reaction about it. She wanted to tell her that she was acting like a brat, but she couldn't bring herself to say a word. Instead, she stared down at the carpet, unwilling to even look at her sister.

Frustrated, Kara stormed off into her room. The last thing she needed was to be caught in the middle of some lesbian rendezvous that merged her work and personal life.

"Kira—" Cat called the next morning. "This isn't my latte. This is tea, English Breakfast if I'm not mistaken…"

"You are. It's actually Earl Grey," Kara whispered.

"So still not what I want." Cat pressed her thin lips into a flat line.

"To be fair, you've been changing your preferences lately and I wasn't sure what you wanted," Kara said, her words soft to cushion the blow of her words.

"Oh, was that your idea of a witty little way to question my sexuality?" Cat's green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are you small minded or just feeling overlooked?" She fired back.

"She's my sister," Kara tried to explain.

"You did go out with my son," Cat reminded her.

"You asked me to!"

"So we agree that there is no company policy against it…" Cat let her pen rest on her lips.

"I just don't want to be caught in the middle of you and her." Kara said, pushing her glasses up and crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're sister is thinking or feeling. But I think I can assume her and I agree that if we get together, we don't want you in between us."

"Gross," Kara wrinkled her nose.

"You're acting like a sullen teenager. I haven't asked you about her. I've actually tried to keep work and home separate. I spoke to her this morning, called after you got in. I also refused her invitation for a nightcap because I thought it would be uncomfortable for you. Clearly you're determined to create awkwardness."

"Is there anything else?" Kara asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, you're excused."

Afraid to face even her closest friends, Kara hid in the ladies room. She sat on the toilet in a stall, covering her mouth to muffle her sobs. Had Cat Grant really been that considerate of her assistant? She knew the answer. Cat was snarky and spiteful, but she was layered and Kara knew under those layers was a mentor and a friend. A friend who she had hurt, whether Cat would ever admit it or not. And she had hurt or angered Alex. Alex was always the tough one, to the point where Kara couldn't even gauge her sisters reaction. Was she really so selfish that she'd resort to a petty tantrum because two of her close friends found love?


	3. Chapter 3

"No! It isn't fair!" Alex cried.

"That's the same thing your sister said," Cat smiled wryly. Alex looked up, her brown eyes wide. Cat always looked stunning but tonight, she blew Alex away. She swayed closer, a glass of wine in each hand. She had a black bikini on, tiny little strings tied in a perfect bow on each hip. Alex wondered how easily she could remove the thin piece of fabric with her teeth. The top was almost non-existent, except the two tiny triangles that covered her small breasts. "Don't stare. I'm self conscious," Cat admitted, handing Alex the wine.

"Self conscious of what? You honestly think you're fat?" Alex gave a disgusted glance. She hated when girls did that, especially stick thin girls like Cat.

"No, no. The opposite, actually. I don't have the things that people desire in a woman."

"You've got plenty to desire," Alex practically panted. Cat rolled her eyes.

"I have nipples instead of actual breasts. No curves. No ass," she glanced down and Alex realized how honest Cat was being. That facade was merely for show. After hours, Cat Grant wasn't anywhere near the queen of media. It made her smile, thinking of her sister. The two women were really alike in the most surprising of ways.

"Cat, come on. You're smart and funny-"

"I'm not funny. I'm just bitchy..."

"I find it funny," Alex muttered, sipping her wine. "But you're absolutely beautiful. And sexy as hell. That's why I invited you over. Twice," she couldn't resist adding.

"Back to that," Cat frowned. "It's not fair to Kara..."

"It's not her choice!" Alex scoffed. "She's being a baby."

"Is it so bad here?" Cat asked, letting one hand wave over the surface of the water. The bubbles from the hot tub reached up to greet her hand, making her smile.

"I want us to do more than hide out at your house. It feels like an affair."

"I thought you'd prefer this," Cat tilted her head. "I'm older than you..."

"I'm not stupid. I don't care about your insecurities or your age or your employees."

"What do you care about?" Cat smirked. She giggled when Alex pulled her over, making Cat straddle her in the hot tub.

"I care about you," she locked eyes with Cat as she leaned in, kissing her softly at first but deepening it instantly. She tilted Cat backwards, untying the tiny bikini and letting her hands wander her body. Cat was so tiny that Alex could feel each bone in her body, but there was such a warmth radiating from her body. Cat arched her back, letting her crotch press harder against Alex's as she moaned softly.

Cat pulled the top off of Alex's athletic bikini, freeing her breasts for only a second before Cat wrapped her thin lips around. Alex scratched her scalp, moaning softly. Her long fingers slid under the bottom half of Alex's bikini. "You're so wet."

"We're in a hot tub," Alex purred, biting Cat's lower lip.

"I don't mean water. I mean you," Cat moaned, purposely pinching Alex's clitoris to make her yelp. Cat let her long fingers push in and out, creating a rhythm that caused the waves in the hot tub to mimic the motion. It didn't take long for Alex to cry out, her intimacy clenching around Cat's finger.

"You really are ruthless," she panted, kissing Cat deeply.

"I just don't give up what I want," Cat assured her, kissing her gently. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't it funny," Cat whispered, glancing down. Alex was pressed against her, her head resting on Cat's bare chest as they lay in bed together. "That my name is Cat as you're the one who's a little kitten." She was playing with Alex's hair, the movement lulling her to sleep. Cat opened her mouth, but closed it. She'd wanted to tell Alex for weeks that she loved her but the timing never seemed perfect enough for such a monumental moment. She smiled to herself, reminding herself that she had all the time in the world to tell her.

"You're stupid," Alex giggled, pressing her cheek against Cat's skin. "I wonder if this is what everyone feels like..."

"Maybe somewhere out there, Supergirl is curled up with her girlfriend."

"She isn't gay," Alex blurted.

"What?" Cat tilted her head, intrigued.

"I said she isn't gay."

"How do you know?"

Alex sighed, regretting her words. She couldn't betray Kara's trust, but she couldn't lie to Cat. "Heroes are never gay. It's sad but true. If this election has taught us anything, it's that intolerance doesn't change over time. The hatred and fear lies deep within, burning people up..."

Cat sat up, her green eyes wide.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"You're a genius. You just gave me my next million!" Cat cried, dialing a number as she jumped out of bed.

The next day, Kara arrived to work to find a massive press conference. There was a big, oversized newspaper cutout with the newest headline: WHY SUPERGIRL COULD NEVER COME OUT OF THE CLOSET.

"Isn't it great?" Cat said, admiring her work. "Your sister thought it up..."

"Alex?"

"Mhmm." Cat was quickly called and scurried off, leaving Kara to stand at the photo of her alter ego glancing back at a woman she had saved from a burning car. She was so lost in the photo and the untrue context of the article that she didn't notice Alex approach. Her senses however, picked up on her sisters voice as she made small talk with Winn.

"We need to talk," Alex announced. It irritated Kara, who was the one who wanted to take control. She was already so angry with her sister and this was pushing her over the edge.

"That's my line," Kara snapped, leading Alex to a quiet corner. "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't intentional-"

"-now the world thinks I'm gay!" Kara hissed.

"Who cares what anyone thinks."

"I care! I don't want them thinking I'm ..."

"You're ashamed at the idea of being gay," Alex suddenly realized. The pained expression made Kara wince. She hadn't realized how it sounded.

"Alex, I..."

"You know what? Just don't. I don't think we should talk for a little while," her sister said, unable to even look at her. "And by the way, a million little girls were probably really happy to have a superhero who they could see themselves in," she muttered before walking away.

Always on the alert, Cat noticed the tension between the two girls. She wiped one tear off her porcelain cheek. She knew what she needed to do. With a sigh, she grabbed her purse.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Alex stood in front of the door, a thin pair of cotton shorts and a white ribbed tank top all she wore. The rims of her eyes were red and the tip of her nose was red. She sniffled, a clear sign she'd been crying. It took all Cat had not to pull her into her arms and admit she loved her.

"We should talk," Cat said, her tone the professional tone that Alex had heard but never heard directed at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Alex..." Cat took a moment, composing herself. "I'm not stupid-"

"Of course not-"

"Kara isn't okay with this. And I can't tear the two of you apart..."

"Cat, you don't understand..." Alex pleaded.

"If it wasn't about me, what was the fight about?" Cat's lower lip trembled as she spoke, her voice shaking.

"Please," Alex whimpered, tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't break you and Kara up. You'll always need your sister."

"Cat!" Alex sobbed, her body sliding down the wall as she crumpled into a ball, shaking and crying uncontrollably on the floor.

Cat walked out, making a quick escape for the buildings elevator. Inside, she hit the stop button, giving herself time to cry freely. "I love you, Alex," she whispered, alone in the empty elevator.

Kara came home hours later, the house eerily quiet. "Alex?" She whispered, approaching Alex's room. By the time she hit the hallway, she heard Alex's sobs. "Alex? What happened?" She sat on the foot of the bed. "Is this because of me?"

"Yeah," Alex managed. "Cat dumped me because she thought we fought over her. I lost the love of my life protecting your identity." In all her life, Kara had never heard Alex speak in such an icy, clipped tone. Her words broke Kara's heart and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to have to quit my job," Kara sighed.

"Probably be unadopted," Winn added.

"That isn't helpful," James whispered.

"It's been weeks. She won't even drink her morning latte." Kara glanced behind her to Cat Grant's office. Cat sat, her eyes fixed on the computer monitor. Kara knew, however. Cat had delegated all her tasks for the past two weeks. Still, she maintained appearances, sitting in her office pretending to work. It would normally strike her as funny or ironic considering Cat owned the company. But knowing she had caused this pain only broke Kara's heart.

"I think those lattes are the only food she eats," James added.

"Clearly. She looks like she's withering away," Winn smirked. When he saw the reactions of his friends, he shook his head, shaking the smile away. "And Kara?"

"She does her job. She comes home and crawls in bed. Even when I convince her to order takeout and watch tv, she stabs it with her fork and stares off."

"Weird that they're so alike."

"No, it isn't. They really are perfect for each other," Kara realized.

"Did you notice no major crimes? No plots for total destruction? No super villains?" Winn whispered.

"Even the bad guys find National City depressing as of late," Kara frowned. "Just as well, I haven't felt too heroic anyway."

"Can't you just get them back together?" Winn offered.

Kara spun around, surprised. The idea had never crossed her mind.

Later that day, she texted Alex, begging her to have dinner. Alex told her that they'd make plans later. She smiled to herself. This would have to work.

"Mrs. Grant?"

"What is it, Kira?"

"I was thinking about this whole mentor thing."

"I don't know that you're experienced enough to be a mentor," Cat didn't even look up at her as she spoke. If Kara didn't know better, she'd think Cat was being mean. But this time she realized Cat was on auto pilot.

"I'd like you to be my mentor, like we discussed. We could have dinner. Tonight."

"I'm tired," she announced.

"Please?" Kara whispered.

Cat sighed. "Can this conversation end?"

"As soon as you agree to have dinner."

"Fine, Kira," she scoffed.

Kara resisted skipping out of her boss' office. She was on the first step to getting them back together. She just needed them to reconnect. This had to work. After all, it worked in all the movies.

By the time she got home, Alex was already in her pajamas and curled under the blankets.

"Alex, no! Dinner!" She cried. "Get dressed!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Alex! Please!" She snapped. She tugged at her sisters arm, but her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, afraid to let Alex hear her say Cat's name.

"Kira, Its Cat. We need to reschedule. I'm not feeling well," she said softly.

"No, please-"

"See you tomorrow." Cat hung up before she could say another word.

"Can't I just lay in bed?" Alex whined, pulling the blanket up.

"Yeah, fine. Both you and Cat Grant can hide from the world and wallow in self pity," she snapped, growing irritated. She wanted to bring those two closer together but they were both just lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara paced rapidly. She knew what she needed to do. When her closet didn't have what she needed, she snuck into Alex's room. Of course Alex had the black pants, black boots, blank long sleeve shirt and even black face mask she needed.

She just needed to kidnap both women. It was simple. In a town like National City, crime was common. It wouldn't be an issue, she reminded herself.

It wouldn't be an issue.

It wouldn't be an issue.

It wouldn't be an issue.

She flew to Cat's penthouse, hoping the mask was enough. Unlike her superhero persona, there wasn't much to let Cat know that she was a bad guy. Or supposed to be a bad guy, anyway.

"I don't take deliveries through the balcony," Cat called without glancing up. She was in her kitchen, pouring what Kara knew wasn't her first bottle of wine.

"This isn't a delivery. It's a pick up..." Kara winced at the lame line. She knew it was the type of thing Winn would have thought of.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Cat scoffed, slightly inebriated. "We won't even need Supergirl with wit like that." Cat studied her, staring unimpressed as she drank her wine.

Kara didn't know how villains did this. Wasn't Cat scared? Didn't she wonder who she was or how she landed on her balcony? And what did villains do while the victims drank their wine? Should she tap her foot?

"Kidnapping or murder?" Cat asked.

"What?" The question took Kara by surprise and she couldn't even muffle her voice like she had been.

"Are you here to kill me or just kidnap me? I need to know how much wine I should drink."

"Put the glass down," Kara tried to sound tough. Cat ignored her, sipping her wine. Kara moved closer, purposely breaking the glass and knocking a barstool over.

"That's the worst crime scene I've ever seen."

"Can we just go?" Kara sighed.

"Fine. The bottle's empty anyway," Cat threw the bottle to the ground, adding to the makeshift crime scene.

Kara sighed, grabbing her boss before flying her off.

After dropping Cat off at the empty warehouse, she placed her hands on her knees, bending over to catch her breath. This felt like work, but she knew the real work was just beginning.

Alex was sound asleep when she snuck in. She held the chloroform soaked towel, her hands shaking. She knew knocking Alex out was the only chance she had to kidnap her older sister. Otherwise, she was in for a brutal beating.

She crept closer, the floorboards creaking even when she held her breath. She was an arms reach away when Alex lunged out of bed, bending Kara's arms behind her back painfully.

"Who do you work for?" She growled.

"Ow, ow. It's me."

"Kara?" Alex turned her light on in time to see her sister babying her arm. She glanced down at the towel. "Did you try to knock me out?"

"Yeah, I tried to kidnap you."

"Why?"

"Because I kidnapped Cat Grant."

"You what?" Alex yelled.

"I handled it so bad and I didn't want you guys to break up. And then I tried to get you back together for dinner and you both cancelled." She spoke quickly, her words falling in quick rushes. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not happy. So is Supergirl going to rescue her?"

"I thought she'd prefer a different kind of hero," Kara whispered.

"Cat?" Alex called, walking quickly through the dark warehouse.

"Alex?" Cat followed the sound. In the dark, all Alex heard was the soft jingle of her Alex and Ani bracelets. It sounded like a cat bell, which made her smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. What? You think there's only one hero in this town?"

"Speaking of only one... about what I said..."

"We aren't fooling anyone..." Alex whispered. "I'm miserable without you. And I know you're miserable without me."

"Ki-rah told you?"

"She didn't have to. I know your feelings are real."

"We have a lot to overcome..."

"There will always be things to overcome," Alex thought of Kara's identity and how they'd tell her. "But I want to overcome them with you."

"This isn't a romantic comedy. Would you just kiss me already," she smirked. Alex complied, leaning in and kissing Cat passionately.


End file.
